Naruto of the Rinnegan
by RinNeGan1
Summary: this is my first fanfic so pls review. naruto get's a vistit from someone important? my english is bad sorry for it english is not my first language. rated M for language. PUT ON HOLD. My PC is broken but the story will go on soon
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I'm just a huge fan of naruto

Sorry for my bad English it is not my first language.

**Prologue**

It was a sad day for naruto. He failed the final exam of the academy once again. When he got out of the academy he thought he coundn't get sadder but he was wrong. When he saw everyone in his clase gets congratulate by there parents he got sadder. Mizuki saw him and smirked now was his chance to get the srcoll of seals he knew of naruto prank skills and he knew it was usefull. He wen't to him and said:" hey naruto"

"HN"

"You know there is a make up test for peaple hoe fail the exam" naruto eye's light up it could light the whole universe.

"HOW!?" naruto basiclly screamed.

"You know of the scroll of seals in the hokage office?" mizuki asked

"YES" naruto screamed again.

"Well if you get the scroll and master a jutsu of the scroll I can pass you" mizuki said with an evil smirk when he saw naruto smile.

"REALLY" naruto screamed again mizuki swear he was gonna go deatfh if naruto keep screaming like that.

"Yes, come to the abendonned training ground come with the scroll and don't tell anyone" mizuki said as he gave him directions.

-~**time skip**~-

Iruka was running in the forest looking for naruto anter the hokage told them what naruto had done.

-~**flashback**~-

"I called you all here because of an inporant matter. Naruto as most of you know as the great prankster of konoha broke into my office this evening and stole the scroll of seals" said the third hokage. You can hear some of the ninja's saying something like "that demon" or "that demon should die" hearing this the third spoke up "go and bring him here alive". Many peaple was not happy with this. "SCATTER"the third yelled and everyone was on the way.

-~**end flashback**~-

"THERE YOU ARE NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?Iruka yelled. "I'm doing the make up test" naruto said. "What are you talking about?" iruka asked with a confused face. "Well mizuki-sensei told me that if I master a justu of the scroll of seals he'll pass me" naruto said exited. "What!?" iruka asked again. "Yeah he told me how to find this place and to come with the scroll. He also told me to don't tell anyone. "naruto he lied, there is no make up test". "then why?" naruto asked with a sad face with a few tears in his eyes. " maybe he wanted the sc-" iruka was impaled with a demon shuriken. "WHY DID YOU HIT IRUKA-SENSEI!?" naruto asked/yelled as he let a few tears slip. "he probebly wanted you to fail" he said in a maniak voice. "now give me the scroll"

"why?"

"because I said so"

"no I don't trust you anymore"

"naruto you want to know why the village hates you?"

"mizuki shut the hell up" yelled and almost unconsece iruka.

"years ago the third maked a law that says that no one is allowed to say that you have the nine taled demon sealed in you" mizuki almost yelled the last part. Naruto stood there shocked.

"naruto get out of here. RUN!" iruka yelled.

EVERYTHING HAPPED LIKE IN THE MANGA UNTIL NARUTO YUMP OUT.

Naruto stood there on the tree when mizuki was about to kill iruka the suddenly the scroll of seals begin to glow green. It seems that everything around naruto stopped in time.

"DO YOU WISH TO SAVE YOUR SENSEI" the voice came from a figuar that u can only see his six ringed eyes and his weird staff.

"yes, but hoe are you" asked naruto

"I am known by many name Rediku Sennin, the sage of six paths, god of shinobe, creater of ninjustu and much more". Said the sage.

"really!? You're the one from leyends?" naruto asked the sage. "yep the one and only" said the sage. "how?"

"what?"

"how can you help my sensei?"

"you're gonna help me"

"WHATT!?"yelled naruto

" do you want do be my succeser?"

"What are the benefits?"

"you get my dojutsu and powers" anwser the sage with a smile.

"really? How am I gonna learn how to use you're powers?"

"Tonight when u sleep I will answer you're questons"

"Oke". "now lets help you" "how again?"naruto queston the sage. "follow your instinks" anwser the sage with a smile. "oke, see you later then" naruto said with a smirk. "see you tonight" then everything went back to normal. Naruto did what the sage said and killed mizuki. Iruka passed naruto and said his goodbyes. and went home.

~/~

There you go my first fanfic .


	2. Capter 1: knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Capter 1: knowledge

"_Hmn I wonder what the sage ment by when you sleep I'll answer your queston well I just need to sleep to find out"_ thought naruto as he was prepering to go to bed.

"Well that was dileshes" he said to himself while finishing a bowl of miso soep." Time to go to bed" he said while climbing on the bed then fell asleep.

~naruto mindscap~

"What!? Where am I?" naruto asked as he look around. He was in a room there was a bed a shelf with difrent books. Than the door flung open and there stood the sage. "Hey old man where am I?!" naruto asked the sage. "Were in your mindscap"said the old man with a smile. "Mindscap?" asked a confused naruto. "Yes it basicly your mind". "Oh" "yeah"." So old man how are you gonna teach me!?" naruto asked. "I'm not gonna teach you I'm gon-"the sage was interopted with a "WHATT!?" from naruto. "Let me finish naruto" said the sage slightly annoyed. "as I was saying I'm not gonna teach you I'm gonna give you the knowledge of all the justu in the world ninja art, sealing art, summing art, sage art, genjutsu, water style, earth style , lightning style, fire style, wind style, wood style, ice style, lava style, dust style, storm style, steam style, iron style. You can do every jutsu in the world from d-class jutsu to s-class kinjutsu/forbidden jutsu and you're gonna be much smarter too. Yes you're gonna know even forbidden jutsu but watch out for those okey?"The sage asked "Yeah" naruto answer in a boring tone. "That all u need to know" said the sage. "So do you have any queston for me?" asked the sage. "Yeah…it about my parents do you know how they are?" noruto asked with hope in his eyes. "Uhm…"naruto was getting impeitient."Yes" "REALLY HOE ARE THEY?!" "Please keep it down and your mother is from the uzumaki clan, uzumaki kushina and your father from the namikaze clan, namikaze minato" at this he almost had a hard attack. He couldn't speak. "Uhm...u…hm…..uhm" yes speachless. "Yes you are the son of kushina uzumaki heir to the uzumaki clan and minato namikaze heir to the namikaze clan." This too let him speachless heir of two powerfull clan. "My time here is gonna end soon". "WHAT!? What do you mean?" "Well I got premishion to come and talk to my succeser but not forever. Why don't we visit the fuzziball in you". "What you acually want to talk to that thing?"Asked naruto in fear. "Of cours I haven't talked to my son in a while acually more than decats." The sage anwser with a smile while naruto just stood there is shock. "You created him?" "Yes and the other 8 tailed beast". "Oh" "yeah oh there is a tecniek that you can safely exteract the tailed beast's from it jinchuriki"said the sage with a serios face."When you meet other jinshuriki please extract they're tailed beast and put it in you now let go see him". "Okey".

~naruto and kurama mindscap~

When kurama saw naruto he screamed" WHAT DO YOU WANT MORTAL, COME HERE SO I CAN EAT YOU". "Ha you think I'm stupid _KURAMA_" said naruto with a smirk when he saw kurama's reaction." How the hell did you learn my name you pathetick mortal" kurama asked when a lot on curciosety." I told him" came a figuar in the shadow witch kurama reconies the vioce."OLD MAN?" he asked with a few tears in his eyes."Yes" "how?" was all kurama could say. "I came to tell my succeser" "WHAT" kurama yeld. "Yes do you remember what I told my childeren on my death bed?" "YES". "Well he is the one so I came to ask you to help him be my succerser" the sage asked kurama with a serios face." Yes of cours father" said kurama with ditermination in his eyes to make his father proud." Your brothers too will join you here soon please look after them" said the sage. "Of cours father together we will make you proud". "Thank you kurama" said naruto. "No problem" "my time here is ending this is the last time I talk to you kurama take care my son" the sage said with a little sadniss in his voice. "Ok father goodbye and take care of you're self old man" kurama said letting a few tears slip. "OI old man how do I get smarter and get the dojutsu?" asked naruto. "When you wake up everything will go into you're head. OH and the dojutsu you just focus your chakra to you're eyes and to deactived cut of your chakra to your eyes and that" said the sage with a smile. "I want you to know my childerens name first is shukaku known as the ichibi, second is matatabi known as the nibi, third is isobu known as the sanbi, forth is Son Goku known as the yonbi, fifth is kokuo known as the gobi, sixth is saiken known as the robuki, seventh is chomei known as nanabi, eighth is gyuki known as the hachibi, and finaly ninth is kurama known as kyubi. Help my children in a new era of piece between humans and tailed beast. Theire powers are determant with the number of tails shukaku is the weakest and kurama is the stongest of them all." Said the said as he's fading. "Ok I we'll help you and birng piece to the world and I'm pround to be your succerser" naruto said with a smile. "good cause I'm pround to have someone as kind harted as you as my succeser" said the sage. "GOODBYE OLD MAN IT WAS GOOD SEING YOU AGAIN FATHER"said kurama in his saddest voice yet. "Good bye sage and i'm honered to have you in my precence" and with that the great sage of six paths faded. "I'LL LIKE TO BE ALONE PLEASE NARUTO" kurama asked while crying. "Ok kurama I'll leave you at peace but if you need to talk I'm here for you" said naruto seeing how said kurama was. And with that he woke up.

~/~


	3. Chapter 2 new beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Chapter 2: new beginning

As naruto wake up he felt a rush of knowledge come to his brain. Feeling a bit dizzy from all the new information he pushed his chakra to his eyes and suddenly everything became a bit slower. He went to the window and saw the sun was up already he saw people but when he look closer he can see something flame-like blue in them but from the knowledge he got he knew it was chakra he also can see some green chakra in the ground and trees and he knew it was senjutsu/sage charka. When his head sopped hurting he thought on only one person_ "hinata how could I've been so stupid"_ since he was smarter he figure out hinata's love for him. He needed to apologize to hinata for being so stupid and to confess to her his love. But now he needs to get ready because today he needs to go to the academy for team selection. He saw a box with the sage name on it. he decided to open it and look inside he saw a nice robe with uzumaki swirl on the back with 9 tomatoe 3 by 3 in a square pattern and a black T-shirt and pants that is not a kill me orange. He thought he should were it since he is the sage of six path successor. He got dressed and ate 12 bowls of miso ramen. When he went to the living room he saw the staff the sage was caring and a scroll. He thought he should use the gifts he to the scroll and saw a note. _"In here are my tools and some other tools that are needed for some jutsu. The staff have some use too use them well" _he put the scroll on his back and took the staff in his right hand and walked out of his apparment to the academy. On his way he purchases a sunglass so he can use his rinnagan without peaple finding out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When he entered the room went silent but sasuke broke the silent "what are you doing here and what are you wearing dobe?" sasuke asked in a cool tone. "I here because I graguated by defeating a chunin and what I'm wearing is my battle clothes" naruto anwser and then smirk when he saw sasuke and the other reaction. "You wish. I don't beleave you. How can a deadlast like you beat a chunin?" sasuke asked a bit of anger. "If you don't believe me you can ask iruka-sensei." Naruto said calmly as he walk up to hinata. "hinata-chan do you mind if I sit here?" naruto asked. "No…nar…u...to-…kun" hinata said while shuttering. "Thanks" by this iruka walked in the classroom "GOODMORNING CLASS" said iruka in high voice. "IRUKA-SENSEI WHAT IS NARUTO DOING HERE?" sasuke asked in an iritated tone. "Well I passed him last night after he defeated mizuki-sensei when he became a traitor and attacked me" iruka said while smirking inside his head when he saw the reaction of sasuke. "Anyway let's go to the teams" iruka said while looking at the paiper in his hands. When he said team 7 while sakura was trowing it in ino's face naruto was sad he wasn't on hinata's team witch surprised most people. When the teams were set they were waiting for there jonin sensei. When hinata needed to go naruto wisper something in her ear _"meet me at ichiraku today at 6" _all hinata could do is nod and with that she left team 7 alone. "Where the hell is our sensei?" sakura asked anoyed. An other 2 hours passed for there sensei to arive. "Okey I'm your jonin sensei meet me on the roof" and with that he sunshine to the roof. Naruto too sunshine to the roof and left an angry sasuke to walk up via the stairs.

**~on the academy roof~**

The introduction was the same as the manga except naruto's. "My name is naruto uzumaki, heir of the uzumaki clan and also the last uzumaki." Naruto was saying but was interopted be sasuke "first I never heard of the uzumaki clan and secons do you know hoe killed the rest of your clan?" "yes it was during the third great ninja war my clan sealing jutsu was feared true the villages and the rock and litghting village came together to kill my clan but both villages lost many ninja's but luckly my mother was in konaha during the time of attack"naruto said a bit of saddness in his voice."What do you mean your mother was in konaha?" "I'm sure naruto will gladly answer your queston later but not now" kakashi spoke up. "Oke my hobbies are training what I like is ramen and never mind" naruto said befor he said hinata. "my dislike are people hoe are arrogant and thinks he or she is better than everyone and how long it takes to cook a ramen and my dream is to become hokage and embrace the will of fire" naruto said leaving a confused sasuke and sakura. "What is the will of fire sensei?" asked sakura. "The will of fire is the will to protect people you hold diare to you even at cost of your life" said kakashi. "Meet me at training ground 7 for training and I advice you not to eat if you don't want to puke" and with that kakashi sunshine away. "Hey naruto can we hang today?"Sasuke asked leaving a surprised sakura. "Sorry I got plans today with someone"naruto said with a cool voice. "Really with hoe?"Asked sakura. "None of your busness"naruto said in a cool tone and sunshines away. _"Hmn I going to follow him" _thought sakura. "Goodbye sasuke-kuunn" sakura in a sweat tone but sasuke just "hn" and walked away.

**~later at ichiraku~**

"Hey old man how are you doing?"Naruto asked he was wearing black jeans and black t-shirt. "Good, what can I for you today?" asked ichiraku. "I'm just waiting for someone"naturo said and with that hinata came and sat next to him.

Well that was chapter 2 :)


	4. Chapter 3: new life

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

**Previosly on Naruto of the Rinnegan:**

"Hey old man how are you doing?"Naruto asked he was wearing black jeans and black t-shirt. "Good, what can I for you today?" asked ichiraku. "I'm just waiting for someone"naturo said and with that hinata came and sat next to him.

Chapter 3: new life

"Hey...Naruto…-kun...How…are you?"Hinata asked with a little less shutter. "Good and how are you hinata-chan?"Naruto asked. "Good"hinata said without shuttering. "So what do you want to talk about naruto-kun" "about you"naruto anwser. "What about me?" "Your crush on me hinata-chan". "Wha...t…do….y...you...m…m…me….an?" "Oh I know you like me" "really?" "Yeah but why didn't you tell me?" "Because I was afraid you don't like me back" "listin your awesome and strong you don't need to be nervous" "yeah but me father thi-" "your father is cold harted man you don't need to listen to him your stong and beautiful" "thank you naruto-kun" "no problem and you should know that I like you too" "REALLY!?" "Yeah and I would like to get to know you and be friends and see where it goes from there" "I would like that" "now what do you like to orde?"Naruto asked. "Uhm miso soep is good"hinata anwser while looking at the menu. "Hey old man 2 bowl of miso soep please" naruto asked ichiraku. "Coming right up"ichiraku answer. "Okey"naruto said.

After they ate they talked and went home because they need to prepare for training tomorrow. But before they parted naruto asked "hey hinata do you want to go on an offical date with me tomorrow?" hinata noded. "Oke meet me here at 6 and come dressed nice okey?" hinata again noded. "Oh and don't tell anyone okey?" again hinata noded and they parted.

**~next day at training ground 7~**

"Oke now will have a survival test to see if you'll become a genin"kakashi said. "What do you mean? We already had a test at the academy sensei"said sakura a bit confused. "Well from all the ninja's the pass the academy only nine will be genin"kakashi explained. "Ow oke" anwser naruto this time. "What is the test than?"Asked sakura. The test is the same as the manga till the fighting. Sakura was down from the genjutsu. Sasuke was in the **earth style: headhunter justu. **Naruto was the only one free he went to sakura and wake her up and give her some food he didn't need any because he already ate he figuere that part already. Then they went to sasuke who refused help at first saying something like "uchiha's don't need help for a deadlast" but afterwardst accepted. Naruto explained the test and that they need to work together sakura was surprised that she wasn't the one who figuer it out but naruto and sasuke was angry that he didn't figuer it out. After they set the plan they went to atack.

**~with kakashi~**

"_Hnm I wonder if I can read my new book"_kakashi thought while giggeling like a schoolgirl right by then he heard something. "**Fire style: fireball jutsu" "wind style: air bullet" **said sasuke and naruto as the jutsu join and turn in one big fireball. Kakashi used subsitution with a nearby tree. The tree genin stood there waiting for kakashi's next move. "Kakashi-sensei are you going to come out and fight like a man or are you going to hide like a girl?"Sasuke said and with a puff a smoke he appeard. **"Water style: water dragon jutsu" **two water dragons appeare from naruto's mouth. _"Amazing he already have a second elemantel affineti and came summen water dragons out of nothing" thought kakashi_. _"What imposebell"_thought a jelouse sasuke. **"Lightning style: lightning palm jutsu"**said naruto on top of his lung and with that he slap his hands cover in lighting in the two water dragons. **"Earth style: earth feat trap jutsu" **with that he slaped his hand on the ground and the earth trap kakashi's feat in the earth. _"Four element affineti?"_Thought kakashi as the dragons charge at kakashi kakashi used his charka to protect his from the worst. "Hmn I you're still standing I was sure that will do the trick but o well" naruto said as he set his staff on the ground and begins to do hand seals. **"Fire style: great fire annihilation"**naruto said but was stop by kakashi "alright I give up you pass". "Thank you kakashi-sensei"sakura said excited. "Acually it was naruto that fire jutsu is an A-class jutsu it would have let me fried"said kakashi with a hint of proudniss in his tone. "Meet me here tomorrow morning for our first mishion"kakashi said and turned to naruto. "Hey naruto can I talk to you let's go to ichiraku my treat"kakashi asked naruto. "Sure but I have something to do at 6"naruto awsner already know what kakashi wanted to talk about. "What you have an other date with hinata naruto?"Sakura teased. "No"anwser naruto with a hint of pink on his cheak. Sasuke already left so no one can see his jelousy of naruto. "Stop teasing sakura or are you jealous?"This time kakashi teased sakura. "What me jealous no way". "Anyway let's go naruto" with that they both sunshine leaving sakura to walk home.

**~at ichiraku~**

"Do you want to talk about kakashi-sensei?"Naruto asked with ramen in his mouth. "Well back there I saw you have all five element affiniti and is onheardof how do you have the all?" "Well sensei that is a secret that I'm not ready to talk about" "oke but when you are ready you can come to me I'm open to talk about anything". "If that is then can I talk to you about someone?" "Of course" kakashi answer with a bit of giggel but stopped when he saw the serious face on naruto. "So who?" kakashi asked with curiosity. "Minato namikaze" at this kakashi alomost choked on his ramen. "What do you want to know about him?" he asked a bit nervous. "Everything he was your sensei wasn't he?" "Yes but why him?" Naruto went close to kakashi's ears and said "I want to know everything about my father"naruto wisper in kakashi's ear and when he pull back he smiled at this kakashi choked this time. With naruto quick thinking he saved his sensei form choking. "How did you know about that it is an ss-class secret?" "It came with the present I got which is a secret"naruto anwser with a smile. "Fine, ok let me tell you everything I know about your father" and with that they talk about naruto's father for the rest of the evening til four when kakashi cut in "I have to go to the hokage to give my report". "It oke I have to go prepare for something"naruto said. "You mean your date with hinata?"Kakashi asked giggeling like a schoolgirl. "No"mubelled naruto as he walk of to his house and kakashi sunshine to the hokage tower.

There you go capther 3 for you.


	5. Chapter 4: secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Chapter 4: secrets

On his way to his house he stopped by a tailor to buy a suit. The suit was a black pants, with shirt, black jacket and an orange tie. When he reached his house he took a bath and put on the suit with some sunglass. Now he wears his sunglass every where he only take it off when he's alone or with hinata. He got out of his house and set the seals he set around his house active.

**~with hinata~**

When she got out of the shower she put a nice lavender dress with orange flower because she knew that naruto like orange. And set out from the hyuga compount to ichiraku stand.

**~at ichiraku~**

"Hey old man 2 miso soep please"naruto said. "Coming right up"said ichiraku. "Hey naruto-kun"hinata said behind naruto. Naruto was with his back to hinata when he turned around he said "WOW"a bit loud "hinata you look hot"at this hinata bigan to blush. "You look handsome your self naruto"this time naruto bluss. "Come on hinata sit so we can eat I already ordered 2 miso soep for us" naruto said as ichiraku put two bowl on the counter. "Okey" hinata said as she sits down. After they ate naruto said "hey hinata I can I show you something?"Naruto asked as he looks in her eyes. "Su….r.e"hinata said while blushing. Naruto picked hinata up brigdel style and start running to the hokage monument. "Naruto what are you doing?" "I told you I'm gonna show you something amazing" "oke. When they reached on top of the hokage monument naruto spoke up. "The vieuw here is awsome isn't it?" "yes it is very beautiful naruto-kun" "I ask you out tonight because I have a lot of secrets and I wish to tell you" "okey naruto you can tell me anything" "oke first is the reason the village treat me do you remember years ago the kyubi attack?" hinata noded "well they said that the fourth hokage kill the kyubi but the beast is imortal it can't be killed it can only be sealed so the fourth sealed it in a new born baby and that was me hinata I have the kyubi in me hinata I understand if you don't want to talk with me anymore because you think I'm the kyubi" but was cut off by a lips preset against his when he opened his eyes he saw hinata press her lips against his. "You're not the kyubi you are naruto the most sweet and kind harted boy I ever met." She kissed him again. "thank you here is my second secret you know the fourth hokage hand a secret wife she also died in the kyubi attack her name kushina uzumaki I'm sure you figuire it out?" hinata shook her had. "Well you see the fourth hokage was married to kushina uzumaki who is my mother thus making me the son of the fourth hokage so my full name is naruto uzumaki namikaze, heir of the uzumaki and namikaze clan yes I'm heir to the clan head of two clans." Hinata stared at naruto with her eye's wide open. "My third and last secret is I'm the succeser of the sage of six paths I can do every jutsu in the world and I have a dojutsu that is called a rinnegan with it comes six power that only my eyes can uses." Hinata couldn't say anything she was speechless but naruto wasn't done "listen the first secret most adult know that. The second there is only a handfull people know that and the third only you know so please don't tell anyone okey?" "Of cours naruto I wouldn't tell anyone" "thank you hinata-chan and can I ask you something?" "Sure anything naruto-kun" "hinata-chan will you be my girlfriend?" "of cours naruto-kun I love you" "I love you too hina-hime" and with that they locked lips and maked out for the rest of the evening "naruto it 9:30 I need to go home I need to be home by 10 o'clock" "okey hinata-hime I need to get up early tomorrow but let me at least walk you home" "okey let's go" and they stared walking. When they were one block away the stoped and make sure nobody was around and kiss and parted.

**~with naruto~**

As naruto walked closer to his house he can see someone standing in the pateo. "Hey naruto". "Hi kakashi-sensei do you want to come inside?" "No thank you I only came to tell you to come to the hokage tower tomorrow and not training ground 7". "Ow oke why?" "For our mishion dibrief". "Oke thank you see you tomorrow I'm tired". "Oke see you tomorrow". **"Ninja art: premineter barier justu release"**naruto said and open the door. _"Wow what can't this kid do?"_Kakashi thought as he left.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"kakashi report" said the hokage. There were many murmurs about _"kakashi never pased anyone"_ or _"I'm sure they failed"_. "Team 7 consited of naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha pass"kakashi said and the room went silent. "Explain how did they get the bell?"Asked a curious hokage. "I was pushed to defensive then sorender"kakashi anwser. "Who was it I'm sure it was the uchiha?" asked kurenai. "No it was naruto uzumaki"kakashi anwser in a cool tone the room went silent. "Apperently he has all five elemant affinetie and can summon two water dragon's out of nothing"kakashi continue to explain. "Very well I like a privet talk with you later kakashi"said the hokage. "Okey"anwser kakashi and the debrifing continued.

**~end flashback~**

"_Hmn the hokage was really surprised that naruto can use all five elements"_kakashi thought as an other flashback come to his mind.

**~flashback~**

"What do you want to talk about lord hokage?"Kakashi asked. "Well in the meeting earlier you said naruto have all the elemantel affineti eplain how displayed that." "Well lord hokage well when I defeated both sakura with a genjutsu and sasuke with the headhunter justsu. Naruto convinced both sasuke and sakura to work together with him to take me down when they agreed sasuke and naruto jumped out in front of me and did a colaberation justu. Sasuke used fire and naruto wind. I used a substitution jutsu. When I came out to fight them naruto start throwing jutsu after justu at me first he used **Water style: water dragon jutsu **then **Lightning style: lightning palm jutsu **and slaped the palm full of lightning in the dragons then traped me with **Earth style: earth feat trap jutsu **then charge the two dragons at me but I use my chakra as a defense when he saw me still standing he went to use **Fire style: great fire annihilation **but I gave up cause I know that that jutsu is an a-class jutsu and would leave me fried."When kakashi was done explaining the hokage broke down laughing "kakashi of the shanringan, copi-nin of konaha was at merci of a genin. One of the stongest jonin in konaha was at merci of the deadlast of the academy."Kakashi was bright pink under his mask embaresed. "Anyway I think team seven is ready for a c-rank mishion. Tomorrow come here for moshion debrief. "Yes hokaga-sama"

**~end flashback~**

"_I wonder how they will do on their first c-rank mishion"_kakashi thought.

**~/~**

There you go chapter 4 for you.


End file.
